Bizarrerie Mangemortesque
by prenses556
Summary: Quand Voldemort veut quelque chose, il faut le lui apporter. Peu importe la chose... ou la personne. Avertissement : Délire complètement tordu.


Hey ho !

Voici un OS délire, dont vous apprendrez la source à la fin.

Bonne lecture ! Et pensez à me laisser une review, sinon je n'en écrirai plus :p

11/06 : J'ai oublié de préciser, le texte est entièrement relu et corrigé par Matteic.

* * *

><p><strong>Bizarrerie Mangemortesque<strong>

Ça faisait deux semaines que nous avions quitté notre maison. C'était une belle petite maison bourgeoise, dans un quartier riche, avec un jardin et un étage (grenier et sous-sol non-inclus).

Pourquoi nous l'avions quittée était un sujet sensible... et ma mère ne souhaitait pas l'aborder deux fois par jour.

Ça faisait deux semaines que nous vivions dans une contrée lointaine, sans aucune source de magie, sorciers ou sorcellerie. Bon, une famille entière de gens bizarres n'ayant pas le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs était étrange quand même. Mais revenons à nos Scroutts.

Lui, Vous-Savez-Qui avait voulu s'emparer (oooh) de notre maison, et quand Lui voulait quelque chose, on ne pouvait rien y faire (à part obéir, peut-être). Ma mère nous a emmenés mon frère et moi sur les terres où elle était née. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter une bagarre entre les Mangemorts et sa petite famille, donc on avait abandonné la maison avant la date prévue.

Maman essayait d'échapper à un danger qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Et il était venu. IL était venu.

Non, en fait, il ne l'était pas. Mais je suis sûre que si c'était lui-même qui était venu, ça aurait eu le même effet.

Le visage de ma mère était blanc comme un nuage (ou gris, si vous le souhaitez) quand elle nous annonça le message. IL nous invitait.

Quand IL invitait, il fallait venir. Zut.

En fait, Maman a d'abord pensé qu'il la tuerait, et qu'il nous élèverait mon frère et moi comme ses Mangemorts. Puis elle s'est mise à penser qu'il "ne le pourrait pas". Finalement, elle a commencé à Le maudire parce que le voyage en Moldu coûterait trop cher et qu'elle n'avait aucun autre moyen pour y aller.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés quelques jours plus tard, mon frère et moi, dans un bus miteux avec une mère d'humeur massacrante, comptant ses billets, et comme pour compléter notre malheur, il pleuvait. Après quelques coups de téléphone de mon père (Maman le haïssait cordialement), elle commença à ressembler horriblement au ciel qui déchaînait sa colère sur les pauvres arbres.

Je n'ai aucun autre souvenir du voyage, à part le manque de confort. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin, j'ai eu le temps de contempler de dehors le bâtiment qui était "chez moi" deux semaines avant.

L'air de la maison avait changé d'une manière sombre (et pourtant c'était le matin). Je n'avais pas l'impression de venir à un endroit qui avait été ma maison auparavant. Personne ne nous accueillit à l'entrée mais à l'intérieur, quelques Mangemorts avec leur cagoule sur la tête nous attendaient.

- Presque en retard. Dame, votre place est à l'étage, avec votre fils. Fillette, tu restes ici, ce fauteuil est le tien.

J'eus vraiment du mal à me retenir de dire que c'était un canapé "Ouvre-ouvrette" qui se transformait en lit. Le regard de ma mère réveilla en moi un sentiment étrange : la survie. Elle avait compris une chose : IL nous tuerait tous. Je venais de le comprendre à mon tour. Je ne discutai pas avec les Mangemorts qui m'avertirent qu'il m'était interdit de monter à l'étage.

J'étais coincée, et finalement, les choses me servant de neurones se mirent en marche. Que faire pour se sauver d'un homme cinglé qui avait tout prévu pour tuer une famille entière _en douceur_ ? Sauf mon père, mais IL ne semblait pas être au courant que nous avions un père. Pour être si bizarres, il fallait se reproduire par mitose, peut-être. Enfin bon, d'où je sors toutes ces idées ? IL ne s'est même pas montré !

En attendant, je pense que le meilleur moyen est de vivre joyeusement dans cette "maison". Plus que deux jours restants. Je sens que je ne pourrai pas faire mieux. Deux jours Lui seront suffisants pour en avoir marre de moi et de mes stupidités.

Devinez ce qui s'est passé après mon sommeil réparateur (bah oui passer la nuit dans un bus, ça donne une crampe aux fesses) ? La "maison" avait _changé_. Et comment ? De manière à héberger au moins une dizaine de Mangemorts. L'ancienne "maison" ne pouvait pas en faire autant. Et devinez qui sommeillait sur le canapé d'en face ? Le cinglé ; mais ne lui dites pas que je l'appelle comme ça, sinon il me tuerait après m'avoir torturée.

Ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant comme ça, je ne m'en souviens pas. Et je ne le veux pas.

"Dégage, connasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?" m'ordonnai-je intérieurement. Entre l'interdiction de monter à l'étage et rester pétrifiée ici, le choix était facile. Mais j'ai dû faire trop de bruit ; IL s'est réveillé. Ou il ne dormait pas, il faisait semblant.

La seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit à ce moment fut "rester comme ça".

- Non, ce n'est pas encore le temps. Mais regarde, le salon a grandi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu trouveras autre chose à faire.

Ouah. Si mon instinct de survie n'avait pas pris les commandes de mes jambes, j'aurais bafouillé des monosyllabes au nez de Voldemort, psychopathe connu pour ses meurtres et bandit de service (ou voleur qui vole la maison des familles bizarres).

Mes pieds m'emmenèrent vers l'autre bout du salon qui me semblait changé d'une manière familière. J'avais _déjà_ vu ce salon. Vous me demanderez peut-être pourquoi je pense si tranquillement à autre chose que Lui. Instinct de survie en marche !

Regarder les alentours, faire une sieste, se réveiller, regarder les alentours, regarder les Mangemorts, ignorer Bellatrix Lestrange, ne pas oser dormir, regarder les alentours, essayer d'écouter les rares sons venant de l'étage, ne pas oser dormir, ne plus se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, se réveiller le lendemain. C'était tout ce que j'avais fait durant l'avant-dernière journée de ma courte vie. Et quand je m'étais réveillée, j'avais pris une décision : monter à l'étage. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de ma mère et de mon frère, et mes pieds n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. Vous vous dites que je suis trop calme ? Non mais vous feriez quoi, à ma place ? Vous essaieriez de vous enfuir ? Ah ah. Eh ben vous savez, quand vous n'avez aucune chance à part laisser tranquille votre cerveau pour qu'il puisse vous procurer une solution, vous ne faites rien d'autre.

Mais moi, je l'ai fait. Je suis montée à l'étage.

Devinez ce que j'ai vu là-bas.

Non, je n'ai pas vu ma mère en train d'apprendre aux elfes de maison à cuisiner.

La première chose qui m'est tombée sous les yeux était la terrasse géante construite à la place du balcon. L'ombre de deux personnes se trouvait derrière la glace faite pour cacher les gens des yeux indiscrets. Je n'y ai pas accordé trop d'attention. Devinez plutôt ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai remarqué que je ne pouvais aller dans aucune chambre du premier étage. Je me suis donc dirigée vers le grenier (qui me servait de chambre il y a deux semaines et un jour) eeet... des doigts trop familiers ont touché mon épaule. Ces doigts étaient froids comme la mort.

Le regard amusé de Voldie avait l'air de me demander ce que je faisais ici. En fait, il ne le demandait pas, mais mon cerveau a pris (une fois de plus) le contrôle de mes mouvements et actions.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi monter au grenier, j'ai des souvenirs !

Mon cerveau avait remarqué avant ma conscience que la maison (salon, escaliers, premier étage et les autres escaliers compris) ressemblait à la maison où j'avais vécu mon premier amûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et quand je dis vivre, je dis ça platoniquement parce que j'observe de loin, moi. Ouais.

Bon, j'y suis montée. Eh oui, _ma_ chambre avait presque disparu. Au lieu de ma petite chambre aux murs recouverts de bois, il y avait une grande, large et _belle_ pièce ressemblant drôlement à la chambre d'un de mes cousins cracmols. Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire. Rien non plus quand IL est monté aussi. J'ai observé, regardé et touché les murs en me demandant quelle sorte de magie ils avaient dû utiliser pour transformer mon ancien habitat.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la suite de cette journée ? Rien, mais je me souviens de m'être sentie bizarre dans la soirée. C'était comme si j'avais bu de la vodka mélangée avec du kir. Peut-être que j'ai vidé la réserve d'alcool des Mangemorts. Imaginez ce que j'ai pu faire avec cette substance dans les veines, moi, stupide fille de 16 ans qui n'a même pas bu un seul verre de bière de toute sa vie.

Je suis allée dire à Voldemort (en utilisant ma capacité de séduction au maximum, si ça peut exister) que...

- Si je vais mourir demain, je voudrais avoir le plus grand plaisir de ma vie _maintenant_.

Oui, j'ai fait ça. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi Voldie a accepté, est-il myope ? Bah moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

CE DONT JE ME SOUVIENS PARFAITEMENT, c'est que le lendemain, j'ai surpris môsieur LUI avec madame ELLE en train de boire un cocktail sur la terrasse ! Quand je dis elle, je veux dire Bellatrix Lestrange. Ma mère, elle, est partie je ne sais où. Elle a aussi emmené mon frère avec elle, donc je serai seule à me faire tuer. Oui oui.

J'ai passé cette dernière journée de ma vie à faire stupidement la sieste et écouter les quelques sons parvenant à mes oreilles enfouies dans des oreillers. Je n'ai pas paniqué, fait les cent pas, essayé de m'enfuir. Non. Je me suis étendue de toute ma petite taille sur mon canapé.

J'était résolue à rester réveillée jusqu'au moment où IL enverrait quelqu'un pour me tuer. OK, je n'avais rien fait à part battre l'air avec mes jambes ou torturer mes chaussettes mais j'avais l'intention de regarder méchamment (oui, ce serait mon dernier regard) la personne qui oserait m'envoyer LE sort.

Et tant pis si la dernière chose que je ferai sera de déchiqueter l'oreiller sous mes pieds.

Ça fait trois jours que je suis ici, et aucune tentative de meurtre. Je viens de comprendre qu'IL n'a pas l'intention de me tuer. Maman n'est toujours pas là, et moi, je me suis réveillée dans l'après-midi. C'est bizarre.

Que Maman vienne le soir (pluvieux) avec un vieux tacot bleu ? Plus bizarre.

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Tu as l'intention d'attendre demain ou quoi ?

Maman est en colère. Elle n'aime pas le son de la pluie battant sur le vitre de sa nouvelle voiture venue de je-ne-sais-où. Mais moi, je suis contente de finalement m'en aller d'ici. Une silhouette blanche (ou vêtue d'une robe blanche) regarde à l'intérieur de la voiture. Je ne sais rien de l'identité de cette personne, mais le visage semble familier. À votre avis, qui est-ce ?

Bravo ! Voldie.

Et là, il retourne à la maison - _en pleurant._ Ou alors c'est la pluie qui me donne cette impression.

- Maman, il pleurait !

Et elle recommence à me crier dessus.

- Mais c'était donc ça qu'il cherchait ! Allez, va là-bas ! Cours ! Va voir ton enfant !

J'ai accouché quand, moi ? Aucun moyen d'avoir une réponse à cette question, parce que mon frère commence à crier de toute sa voix.

- Je veux voir mon chien ! Je veux voir mon toutou !

Et ma mère crie à son tour.

Moi, quand j'étais à mi-chemin, entre la maison et la voiture,...

Je me suis réveillée.

Cauchemar ou rêve ?

* * *

><p>Review !<p>

Note : Pensez à lire mon autre fic, l'Etincelle, si vous aimez lire une histoire avec un peu plus de logique :)


End file.
